Love Is In The Air
by PabloVotesNo
Summary: One-shot. Fem!Naru. "...Kakashi stole my date didn't he?" He was just glad Sakura went for carpet instead of just wood flooring. It was softer on the face. "This was a trap?" "Yep, seems like it." "Troublesome."


"I don't understand."

Naru stopped pummelling the post for a moment to stare at her friend, Tenten, who was leaning against the other. She watched the kunai spinning lazily around Tenten's finger as she yawned, "Understand what?"

"How you could have turned down Akado like that?" Tenten fluttered her eyelashes prettily, a complete contrast to her sweat covered form, "He's just so adorable!"

Naru snorted as she turned back to her post, she flipped her braid over her shoulder. Her hair hitting her back heavily with a loud thump, it was one of the side effects of being the jinchuriki to Kurama. Apparently she had to have long hair down past her ass, she couldn't cut it off, otherwise it would mysteriously grow again in one night. She had found that out when some girls in the Academy had cut off her hair as a mean joke. It was the reason nearly all the girls avoided her, they called her a freak.

But hey, at least her hair was soft and silky without effort.

"So is a puppy, but you don't see me dating one," Naru started pounding at the post again, usually she would go find the teme for a spar, but he had been bugging her lately as well. "Anyway, how are you and Kiba going? You two are so sickening sometimes."

Tenten threw her a glare and then huffed, "We're aren't sickening, we're just in love!"

"And that's great," Naru sent her a smile, face softening for a moment before it turned mischevious, "Until you shove your tongue down his throat in public again. Shino looked like he was going to hurl last time."

"You can't even see his face!"

Naru caught the kunai that was thrown at her lazily, "I use my imagination! You know, that thing that helped me become a seal master. I still haven't gotten a thank you for those security seals that I had done for your apartment, by the way."

She caught another two kunai, "I thanked you to your face!"

"I mean in the form of ramen, woman!"

Tenten deflated as the blonde tossed back her kunai, "You're impossible. Do you always think with your stomach?"

"No, on occasions I like to use my head," Naru picked up her gear she had dumped before training and stretched with a yawn escaping, "C'mon, let's head back. Kakashi's been bugging me to make him some of my special explosive tags. I think he's going to use them in a challenge against Gai-sensei next time." A shudder ran up and down her spine, "I don't want to see the damage they'll leave behind. We've only recently just got Ground 7 back to normal."

"Since when have you started calling Kakashi-sensei just by his name?" Tenten stared at her oddly as they made their way back to the village, passing other shinobi who were still training.

"Since he complained about feeling too old and then sulked for two weeks before I caved in," Naru growled when the other kunoichi snickered. "It's not funny. A grown man shouldn't sulk like that. You could see the pout through his mask! His mask!"

"I think it's adorable!"

'Adorable? What the hell was up with Tenten and that word?' Naru frowned at the brunette, "What's so adorable 'bout that?"

"That you have crush on him of course!"

Naru did a double take and nearly fell back on her ass, "Eh?! I don't have a crush on him!"

Stopping in the middle of a rant of true love, silently not admitting to the fact Lee and Gai-sensei affected her more than she thought, Tenten blinked, "Why not? Have you seen him? He's gorgeous!"

"How would you know?" Naru covered her face in embarrassment, while Tenten wasn't on the level of Sakura or Ino, she was quite vocal about the opposite gender, "The only thing you can see is his one eye. The one eye! And even then it's not a clear indication of what he looks like!"

"Indication is such a big word for the dead last," Tenten sniped back playfully.

The eighteen year old blonde deflated, "Not cool Buns-chan, not cool."

Tenten glared at the nickname, but shrugged it off as they got closer to the village. Naru didn't call her that often and it was usually when they weren't surrounded by others, so she felt there was no point in kicking up a fuss. Naru was never one to intentionally hurt someone, unless it was an enemy of course and even then she wasn't malicious.

"Ne, Tenten?" They were already nearing the road that would lead them to the village proper, when the blonde spoke up, voice subdued, "Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

The weapons mistress glanced at her friend in shock, "Yeah, you're a catch Naru. Why wouldn't you find love?"

"Sakura said that I'm too boy-like," Naru grumbled under her breath, they could hear the sounds of the marketplace ahead of them. "She says I'll scare them off with the way I eat or the way I act."

"Sakura's jealous," Tenten reassured the girl, she got a confused look in return and rolled her eyes. Of course Naru wouldn't recognise the advances of the Uchiha, it was the reason Sakura was pissed with her at the moment. She was jealous that Naru was getting all of his attention, typical. The girl was a wonderful medic, intelligent and all that jazz. But she was a fangirl through and through. Sad really. "Sasuke's been paying special attention to you lately."

"Of course he has," The girl deadpanned, "I've been helping him with his sensory techniques. I told him to go ask Iruka-sensei to help him, he has this chakra echo-thingy jutsu, but the bastard demanded I was the one to teach him. You know how he is, if I hadn't, he'd go out of his way to irritate me until I did. Stupid prick."

Snorting, Tenten slapped a hand to her forehead, "Forget it, that's not what I meant."

In between waving at those who called greetings to her, Naru leaned towards her friend with narrowed eyes, "Then what did you mean?"

"Nah uh, figure it out yourself."

"What? Why?" Naru wasn't whining, no, definitely not.

"Because I'm a kunoichi, so I'm naturally sadistic," Tenten smirked evilly, "Plus you said that me and Kiba were sickening."

Naru stopped with her mouth dropped, watching her friend walk away with a satisfied bounce in her step. She threw her arms up in the air, the villagers easily ignored her, already used to shinobi eccentricities. "You two are sickening! There were noises! NOISES! No one wants to listen to that! TENTEN!"

The brunette snickered as she took to the roofs. 'Take that blondie.'

* * *

"Relax the muscles," Naru sunk to the floor and folded her legs.

She sighed, trying to let go of the tension in her shoulders and trying to let go of the hurtful things Sakura had yelled at her.

"Try and clear your mind," She inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

_'Backstabbing bitch! Stop trying to steal him from me!' _She frowned, nothing was going on between her and Sasuke! She had even offered to teach Sakura at the same time, but that offer had been shot down hard. She didn't even like him like that!

"Release all your worries with each breath," it was lucky she wasn't a dragon, there would be fire with each breath, even if it would be cool.

The last straw had been when Ino had got involved and yelled at Sakura. Telling the girl that she didn't own Sasuke, therefore he was perfectly available to anyone who wanted him. Oh, it was fine for her. She was already dating a guy from Intelligence, they had been on and off for a year. But Sakura easily retaliated,_ 'I can't let some clanless, orphan bitch get him! I loved him first!'_

That was a low blow from pinkette and the Konoha 12, minus Neji and Hinata who were absent, had gasped in disgust or disbelief that she had actually said that. Yes, she was clanless. Because her clan had died protecting Uzushio, died protecting the ones they loved against three of the 'Big Five' Hidden Villages. Yes, she was an orphan. Because some rogue Uchiha, had torn Kurama from her mother's seal and sent him on rampage. It took the death of her parents to save the Hidden Leaf. And yes, she was a bitch. Well... Kunoichi, duh.

She could see that Sakura had regretted what she had said, but she made no move to apologise. So Naru did the only thing possible in that moment, hiraishin the fuck outta there. None of them knew she could do that, she was actually waiting for the approval from Tsunade-baa-chan for the go ahead to show others. They might be on good terms with the rest of the nations now, but panic would ensue if they knew that technique had been revived. Especially by a jinchuriki who has nearly limitless reserves.

But damn the consequences, she had been sucker punched emotionally. She didn't want to wait around a second longer.

Did Sakura even like her? She knew that she and the Haruno girl had problems when they were younger. It stemmed from the fact that Sakura didn't take her career seriously and was staining the kunoichi name. But they still ended up friends all the same, sisters even when Sasuke had run off to be Orochimaru's little toy. Even the three years training with Ero-sennin hadn't broke their bond. But Sakura wanted to get rid of it over a boy? A boy who made it abundantly clear, many times, that he wasn't interested in her.

It was the Ino situation all over again.

"Relax. Relax-" Naru buried her hands in her hair, eyes burning with held back tears, "Why the hell can't I relax?!"

The blonde jumped as something or someone pounded against her front door. Choosing to ignore it, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. Whoever they were, could wait until later. She didn't want visitors, especially the visitor that was cursing her door down. It was too muffled to hear them clearly and she couldn't be bothered stretching her senses to see whose signature it was.

"Naru!" Oh it was Kakashi apparently, "Open this door!"

She'll ignore him.

"I know you're in there! I can sense you! Damn it Naru! I'm your Commanding Officer!"

Yep, keeping her mouth shut.

"I'll stand out here all day and glue pages of Jiraiya-sama's work to your door!"

She'll just buy a new door, after she set this one on fire.

"Right, no ramen for you!"

She couldn't take the risk, the man was creative when he wanted to be.

She glared sullenly at the man as she opened her door, retreating back into the room as he followed her inside, "What do you want Kakashi?" She walked over to her kitchen to make some tea. That was something she used to do for the Sandaime, every time he came around and it had stuck with her ever since. "I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"Maa, don't be so mean!" He dropped his joking expression when she didn't snark back at him like usual and took a step closer, "I heard what happened from Sasuke." Not just from Sasuke, but Ino as well. The Yamanaka girl was scarily mad at her best friend and wanted him to check on his former student. "I'm taking Sakura off the team for a bit, it's already been confirmed with Hokage-sama. She's going to be busy with Hosiptal paperwork for the next few weeks, give her time away to clear her head."

Naru nodded in response, she wanted to say something in defence of the girl but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, "Thanks sensei."

There was a groan and the man slumped, "Don't be cruel Naru, I don't want to be old, so don't remind me."

Eyeing him critically, she snorted, "You're like the opposite of Gai-sensei. He's all youth and you're all blegh." She of course ignored the quiet mutter of 'you're blegh!', it wouldn't do to tarnish what she thought of the man. He already read porn, childish wasn't something she wanted to add to the list. "So anything else bring you here?"

"...what are you cooking for dinner?"

"Take-out."

"So kind of you to cook for two."

"Damn it, Sensei!"

* * *

"Is Naru okay?" Kakashi eyed the Uchiha brat with a blank expression, noting the indent in his lip from his obvious gnawing as the boy worried. "I had a meeting with T&I yesterday afternoon and night, so I couldn't go see her."

Oh yes, of course. The former-traitor had to visit them fortnightly for a year, especially if he wanted to stay in the village. His sharingan had been sealed and his chakra reserves were sealed to the level of a veteran genin. Just to be on the safe side, especially just in case he escaped his minder. Who was a freshly recovered Anko and boy was she pissed to find that she had missed out on six months of dango. It made him almost pity the boy. Keyword there, almost.

"What are your intentions towards your team mate?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise, well as much as an Uchiha could be surprised, "I wish to court her."

"Why?"

The Uchiha blinked even more at the venom in his former teacher's voice, "She would make a good wife and mother."

"Not because you love her right? You just want her because she's strong," Kakashi snarled, startling the young man.

"I would grow to love her!"

"Perhaps, but that isn't good enough Sasuke. Cease your actions towards her immediately," He was pissed, more than he should have been.

"Why? I said I would grow to love her!"

Sasuke took a step back and gulped at the feeling of death and fear that was aimed directly at him. The intent wasn't heavy like others intent. Few actually knew how to use killer intent very well. They used it more as a blunt force against their enemy, trying to beat them down. This intent was different. It wasn't heavy, but it was sharp. It cut into him from all angles. Not even Orochimaru could achieve this level of intent.

His eyes widened at Kakashi, "Stay away from her Sasuke!"

"Why?" The world didn't revolve around him, Sasuke knew that, but he still didn't like being denied.

"Because she is MINE!" Kakashi couldn't help but feel gleeful as the boy took a step back in shock.

"Yours?"

"Mine."

* * *

"You know," The blonde jinchuriki paused as she kicked the door closed, "I'm beginning to think you live here Kakashi."

"Hmmm?" The man glanced at her from where he was lying on her couch, eyeing the grocery bags in her arms appreciatively. "No, I still live in my own apartment."

Naru rolled her eyes at the male, not even bothering to kick off. She had grown accustomed to his presence, he always showed up or followed her after team time. Plus he wouldn't leave, even if she asked him to. The bastard would just tilt his head like one of his ninken and stare at her like he didn't understand. The bastard understood, that much she knew. She was just glad he brought groceries with him sometimes. It was costly feeding a jinchuriki and an elite jonin nearly every night.

"Then why are you here?" She sensed him move to help her put away what she had bought.

"Gai is looking for me, he likes to camp out in my apartment and wait for my arrival."

She paused as she was reaching to open a cupboard and glanced over her shoulder at the man, "Did you tell him to wait for you there?"

Kakashi smiled at the female, loving the bit of flesh he could see as her top raised with her movements, "Maybe."

"...you've been staying at mine for the last three days."

"I guess I have."

"Oh my god," Naru turned to her team captain, "Go see if he's alright! I'm not going to be an accessory to a suspicious death!"

"Maa maa," Kakashi waved a hand lazily, he noted that he could give a Nara run for their money, "Gai will be fine, he's a grown man. He'll survive on his youth alone if he needs to."

Naru was already moving to the window, "No Kakashi, someone needs to go check on him."

Cutting her off, he shifted until he had her pressed against the fridge, his arms trapping her in. He smiled down at her, loving the way her eyes grew big as she stared up at him in shock. Leaning down until he was inches away from her face, he poked her in the forehead, grin clearly seen through the mask.

"He'll be fine Naru," One of his hands were already drifting down to her waist, "the man is stubborn. But he isn't that stubborn to stay in my apartment and let himself starve to death." 'Or miss out on his usual 500 laps around the village with his student.'

Pouting, Naru nodded gently before glancing down at her feet, "Fine. I'll trust you just this once."

Realising that lingering in that position was probably wrong for him to do, he reluctantly stepped backwards, "Just this once? That hurts Naru-chan."

Huffing, she stuck out her tongue, "Whatever Kaka-baka. Help me unload these and you can cook for me tonight. I'm tired of cooking and you won't let me go eat some ramen. Ayame-nee-chan probably misses me already."

Chuckling, he shook his head, "You saw her at lunchtime Naru."

"Yes, but it's been _hours_!"

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm amazing. Nice try though."

* * *

Naru stood in the Hokage's office, eyes dutifully staying on her leader as she ignored her pink haired team mate, who was standing next to the Hokage. She drew energy from the fact that she had both Kakashi and Yamato-taicho on either side of her. She had no idea why the three of them were standing there, especially without Sasuke and Sai. But Naru trusted her superiors.

"I'm going to start training you to take my place," She meant her soon-to-be-minions.

"What?" Naru squeaked at Tsunade, "Already?"

The other blonde chuckled and brushed some hair out her face, already craving a strong drink, "Yes, despite how I look." The woman blissfully ignored how the men immediately glanced at her chest and then away just as quickly, "I'm not getting any younger."

"Well you're old," Naru was tapping her bottom lip with her finger, Tsunade let her eye twitch, "But you're not that old. How long will it take to train me up?"

"Six months at least," Naru choked on this information, Kakashi kindly hitting her back as she tried to right herself. "I'm in no rush, but I want to have you inaugurated before the next Academy graduation in nine months time."

Yamato was trying to hide his snickering at the blonde beside him. The brat harped on about becoming the next Hokage. But when it came to being actually offered the training for the position, she was shocked into choking on her own spit. Priceless.

"-and these two idiots will be your advisors, Homura and Koharu have already agreed it was time for them to step down."

Yamato's head snapped to attention straight away, "Wait, what?"

He was an assassin, wood entrepreneur and socially awkward.

Not a Hokage babysitter.

"Can I abuse them with D-rank missions?" His eye twitched himself, she'd probably assign him Tora, in memory of his mask.

Tsunade hid her smirk as she pretended to read the paperwork in front of her, "It's not recommended, but yes."

"Deal!" Naru may have or may not have been cackling evilly on the inside. But she wouldn't admit that out loud, even though her giddy expression gave her away. "When can we start?"

"Once Sakura returns to your team," Naru glanced at the girl, noting how miserable she looked, before turning back to her baa-chan. "I'll take you off active duty for a month. It'll be all paperwork, but I'll also start easing you into the meetings." Naru nodded, "After that, you can return to active duty for a bit. But I probably won't let you travel out of Fire country."

Wincing, Naru nodded regretfully, something like that couldn't be helped.

"Is there any questions?"

Kakashi coughed lightly, "What are you going to be doing after you retire, Hokage-sama?"

"Hopefully relaxing," Tsunade sighed, "But knowing the brat, she'll have me in here helping her, until she can do it in her sleep."

"Can I use shadow clones for the paperwork?"

Tsunade froze at this question and everyone watched as her brow furrowed. Grunting, the blonde woman stood up from her seat and walked over to a set of draws near the door, before pulling out a couple of bottles of sake. Walking back over to her seat once more, she uncorked a bottle and guzzled it down. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she made a signal for a single ANBU to appear before her.

"Bring me the Forbidden Scroll!" Everyone sweatdropped at her victorious expression, "I'm going to war with my paperwork."

"Really Baa-chan, really?"

"Shut it brat, have some sake. Tonight, we celebrate!"

* * *

Naru was surprised to see Sakura on the other side of her door, she frowned uncertainly at the girl, unsure on what to say or do. It wasn't like she hated Sakura, she couldn't hate anyone. Well maybe except Orochimaru, but the bastard was dead, so it didn't matter. But she wasn't sure about her friend. She had three weeks to apologise for she had said and not once had she visited Naru.

"Naru," Sakura winced as she watched the girl flinch at her voice, guilt flooded her even more, "I want to apologise."

"What for?" Naru tried smiling, but it came out forced as she spoke.

"Everything," Sakura let her head drop as she scratched her head nervously, a habit she had picked up from the jinchuriki, "What I said, how I reacted, how I was acting. It was wrong of me. I guess having Sasuke back in the village turned me back into the selfish little whelp I was when I was younger and I was too scared and stubborn to apologise earlier."

"But why did you take that out on me?" Naru stepped away from the door to let in the pinkette.

Sakura frowned as she walked over to the couch to collapse in, "You really don't know?"

Shutting the door, Naru frowned at the girl, "Know what? All I know is that Sasuke has been annoying lately, you were mad at me for some reason that I don't understand and that Kakashi prefers to stay at my apartment instead of his own."

Sakura gulped even more at these words, guilt weighing down on her even more when she realised that Naru didn't even know that Sasuke was trying to court her. She had almost fucked up a bond because of something that was clearly one sided. How stupid of her! Of course Naru wouldn't know, she was only slightly better than Sai in some ways. Especially when it came to relationships.

"Damn it," Sakura groaned, she slapped a hand to her head, "I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Naru, I didn't even realise."

The blonde jinchuriki only blinked, "Realise what?"

"That I'm an idiot and that I hope you can forgive me."

Naru pursed her lips, it really wasn't a hard choice, Sakura was sincere. There was no quiver in her chakra as she spoke, proving that she wasn't lying. It wouldn't matter anyway. The only people who were able to lie without their chakra giving them away were some of the older jonin and those who had specialised in infiltration. Sakura sucked at being sneaky, she always had.

"As long as you buy me a bowl of deluxe ramen."

"Deal."

* * *

Naru's nose tickled, making her twitch.

"Naru, wake up."

She knew that voice, she was just too lazy to remember.

"Naruuuuu."

Turning to press her face into her pillow, she swatted the air to make them go away, "No."

"Naru, Sasuke ate all your ramen."

Snarling with a righteous fury, Naru's hand immediately closed in on the kunai on her bedside table, "SASUKE! YOU'RE DEAD!"

She blinked sleepily at Kakashi's shaking figure as she shot up, "You fell for it."

Her grip on her weapon tightened, "Kaka-teme, you better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Yeah, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Naru glared, "What's wrong with _your_ bed in _your _apartment?"

"The black cat I usually avoid on the road of life has come back from the grave for revenge."

"Wait, it died?"

"Yeah, cabbage incident. I don't really like to talk about it."

Her former-sensei was impossible, palming her face, she pointed at her door, "Go sleep on the couch."

"I can't."

Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously as she removed her hand, "Why not?"

In the darkness she could see him eye smile pleasantly as she put the kunai down, like this situation wasn't annoying at all and that murderous, sleep deprived, blondes were perfectly normal. She knew that he took enjoyment out of pissing people off, but ticking off a jinchuriki was probably not his smartest idea. But then again, if he survived her mother, he'd could probably survive her too.

"Pakkun is sleeping there."

"Well send Pakkun in here by me and you can sleep on the couch," She poked her tongue out at him, when she assumed he pouted, "He's cuter."

"Mou, Naru that hurts," There was a brief pause, "So can I sleep here?"

Too tired to even bother thinking of why he was doing this, she just growled under her breath, "Fine, just don't hog the blankets."

"Don't you have any faith in me Naru-chan?"

"Not at..." She hissed when she saw the time on her bedside alarm, "3:27 am."

Hearing the danger in her voice, Kakashi dived into her blankets and snuggled in deep, "Goodnight!"

Naru growled, her left eye twitching. Punishment could wait until morning.

Kakashi grinned to himself. 'Success.'

...

"Go away Kaka-baka."

"I had a nightmare," Not far off, his memories always haunted him.

"You're a grown man, you'll live."

"Can't I just use you as a meat shield when the nightmares become real?"

"No, that's rude."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "You suck."

...

"Is this becoming a habit?" Naru murmured sleepily, when Kakashi slipped into the bed beside her.

"I don't develop habits," came the quiet reply.

"Then why are you late all the time?" Naru snorted.

"That's not a habit, that's a fashion statement."

"Then why do you read porn all the time in public?"

"Advertisement for Jiraiya-sama."

"You suck."

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

...

She didn't bother moving weeks later, when he fell into her bed. However she did scrunch her nose at the faint scent of sake that accompanied him. Turning to face him, she opened her eyes, slightly surprised to see his own eyes staring right back her. His sharingan was glowing dimly in the light.

"You've been drinking?" She didn't mind an odd drink now and then, she just didn't understand the point since Kurama flushed it out of her system all the time.

"Gai challenged me to a contest," Seeing her open her mouth to question him, he answered her quickly, "Kiss as many girls as you can contest."

Naru chuckled in amusement, "How did Gai take to losing?"

"He didn't lose," Naru's head shot up and she stared down at the serious expression on his face, "I threw the challenge, I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer and pulled her into his chest, before whispering into her hair, "It's not like I could bring back the girl to your bed, could I?"

Naru hummed quietly, her heart beating fast, "Guess not."

* * *

"Hime?" Hinata looked up from her herb garden to see Naru standing there, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. "Can I ask a favour?"

The Hyuga heiress was already on her feet, other Hyuga in the distance lifted their heads before going back to their activities. The Hyuga compound was quiet today, it seemed to be a lazy day for their compound. Hinata brushed the dirt from her knees and began to lead the girl to a private room. She'd serve her some tea, Naru looked like she needed it.

"What do you need?" It didn't matter what it was, Hinata would do her best to help anyway.

Naru was her hero, she always had been.

"Can you tell me..." Naru sat in the seat Hinata offered her and watched her friend make the tea, "How you know if you like someone?"

Hinata froze, her cheeks blushing, not with embarrassment, but with excitement, "Who is it?"

Naru mumbled something under her breath that she couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that clearly."

"... Kakashi."

There was silence, at least until Hinata squealed, "I knew it! Neji owes me!"

"Neji owes you... wuh?" Naru scratched her neck, "What are you talking about Hime?"

"Nothing, nothing." Hinata waved her hands rapidly, "Just when are you going to tell him?" She blinked her pale eyes at the girl, watching her bite her bottom lip nervously and she frowned. "You are going to tell him, right?" There was no response and Hinata sighed, "Look, I know I'm no example, it took me at least 10 years to admit to Choji-kun that I admired him, then liked him. But you're going to have to admit to Kakashi-san that you like him."

"Wait, you liked Choji-kun for 10 years?"

"Stay on track Naru."

The blonde smiled sheepishly as she accepted her tea from the heiress, "Sorry, it's just he used to be my teacher. I don't care about the age, it's just he's probably just sees me as a brat."

'Doubtful,' Hinata thought to herself, 'the blonde bombshell wouldn't be able to pull that off and I have no doubt that Kakashi-san is attracted to her. Even if he denies it.'

"It wouldn't matter," Hinata shrugged as sipped on her cup of tea, "Both your social standings would protect you, plus it's not that odd for shinobi teacher/student relationships to happen. We are considered adults once we graduate and we all know that civilians don't care if you're popular enough."

Plus, there was bet amongst ANBU to see who Naru would end up with. She had grown up very nicely and by nicely, she meant that Naru was gorgeous on a divine level. The girl didn't even realise it. So far, Sasuke, Kakashi and surprisingly, Shikamaru were the popular bets. She was right for placing her money on Kakashi, no girl could deny a mystery and Kakashi was as mysterious as they got.

"A-Are you sure?" Naru toyed with the rim of her mug.

Hinata nodded, "Completely."

She watched as Naru thought on her words, "That's it then! I won't tell him how I feel!"

"That's great- Wait, what?!" Hinata frowned, "What do you mean you won't tell him?"

"It's simple, I won't tell him!" Naru raised a fist and smacked it down into the palm of her hand, "Therefore I won't get hurt when he inevitably rejects me! It's the perfect plan!" She dropped her volume as she pondered some more and rubbed her chin, "Now if only I can get him out of my bed and my apartment. He can leave his ninken though, I like them. Especially Pakkun's paws."

Hinata wanted to facepalm, but she asked a question instead, "What is Kakashi-san doing in your bed?"

"Sleeping, duh," Naru rolled her eyes at the Hyuga heiress, like it was the most obvious thing ever, "Pakkun won't move off my couch, so Kakashi sleeps beside me. He doesn't even sleep in his apartment anymore, he likes to avoid Gai-sensei."

"Gai-sensei has been on a month long mission with Neji-nii-san, Naru," Hinata wanted smack her forehead even more, but she was a Hyuga and Hyuga's don't do that.

"Eh? Really?"

There was the sound of a palm hitting a face.

...Well Hyuga's didn't used to do that.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he swirled the sake in his dish, a familiar headache was beginning to pop up and all blamed lied with Naru. She was avoiding him and had been for nearly a month. Well, he thought she was avoiding him. He knew she had her Hokage training and for that she had moved into the tower for the time being, just to make things easier for her.

But he hated it.

Her bed, because it much more comfier than his and smelled exactly like her, wasn't the same without her. He missed her comforting presence, the warmth of her body next to his and her chakra brushing against his own. He wanted to pout, but he couldn't, at least not in public.

"Izumo-kun!" His head whipped up at the sound of the familiar voice, his eye darted around jonin's lounge, before landing on the one person he wanted to see.

His body was moving, before he could really stop it.

"...here's the paperwork," Naru told the chunin cheerily as she dropped a large pile on the coffee table in front of him, flashing a victory sign at his tearful face, "Baa-chan wants you and Kotestu-kun to take care of it for her."

Kakashi watched as she patted the poor guys head, before leaving the room. Hips unknowingly catching the attention of many in this room as they swayed from side to side. A flare of chakra killed the looks the moment the door shut behind her, warning them to back off as he sent them all a smug look. They all got the hint quickly.

Slipping out the door, he jogged after her, brushing his chakra against hers, so not to startle her or catch off guard, "Naru, long time no see."

He got a small smile in return, "Hey Kakashi! How are you?"

Enjoying the small blush on her face, he shrugged, "Good, your bed feels empty without you."

"I only asked you to water my plants..."

"The road of life is a long one and often by the time I get to yours, it's late."

She sent him a look he couldn't decipher, "You're weird Kaka-baka."

Chuckling, he moved closer so he could nudge her with his shoulder, "What are you doing tonight?"

Naru's face brightened, "Oh! I have a date."

Kakashi automatically tensed, forcing back a growl, "What?"

Not noticing, Naru scratched her head, "Yeah, Hinata-hime and I are going out to dinner!" The tension immediately left his body, only to return full force, "But she's going on a mission and we can't exactly cancel the bookings. Since they're so hard to get in the first place. So I'm taking Shikamaru-kun instead!"

"Sounds nice," He gritted out, his thoughts were already turning dark at the thought of another male moving in on his claim. "Isn't he dating Temari-san?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to glance up at him with wide eyes, "Oh no, they aren't. I used to think that too, but they're really only best friends. Plus Temari-chan is dating one of Gaara-kun's ANBU guards. Except don't tell her I know, because she'll freak if she hears." Naru giggled quietly to herself, the sound calming him if only slightly, "Because she thinks Gaara-kun doesn't know either. It's so funny."

Well that didn't help his frustration, especially when she referred to the males in such a familiar and fond fashion. He bit his lip as they neared the tower, his mind already organising a plan to fit this new information. But first he had a pinkette to talk to.

"I'll see you later Naru-chan."

"Later Kakashi."

* * *

Frowning, Naru watched as Kakashi made himself comfortable in the seat opposite her. He had dressed nicely of course, dinner jacket and everything. Inhaling, she could even smell the faint scent of his aftershave. Only problem was, he wasn't her date and for some reason he was right on time.

"Ah..." She was startled when both of his eyes met hers, the red a complete contrast to the coal black of his original eye, "What are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru got kind of tied up with some last minute work with Sakura," Kakashi replied cheerfully as he put his menu down, "So I offered to take his place. I hope you don't mind."

The blonde shook her head, hair shimmering in the dim lighting of the restaurant, "No, it's fine. I'm glad it's you actually."

His heart sped up a bit, a smile playing on his lips, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Naru nodded, delicate hands picking up her own menu, she continued to speak as she perused the options, "I like Shikamaru, but I feel more comfortable with you."

Feeling happier than he has in awhile, Kakashi took this as a chance to properly take in her appearance. Especially the white dress she wearing and the delectable amount of cleavage she was showing him. Eyes tracing her collarbones, his eyes rested on her golden hair, admiring how it was down for once. He blinked when he suddenly met her questioning gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

'Apart from the fact I want to take on this table right now? No, not really.' He smirked, the emotion lost behind his mask, "Sorry Naru-chan, just admiring how stunning you are."

Then there was the blush, accompanied by a shy look at the table. She wore no make-up, never did and it suited her fantastically. She never needed make-up. Her skin was always clear due to the bijuu she housed and she had acquired her parents good genes. He couldn't imagine how she would have grown up if she hadn't of been a pariah. There was a definite chance of her not being available.

His body burned in anger at the thought.

When the waiter arrived, he was glad that the man was a clear professional as they ordered. His eyes didn't stray where they weren't meant to. But he could have been feeling the faint KI rolling off Kakashi. Of course he couldn't be too sure about that. It was the same when their food was delivered and he casted a small genjutsu so they could eat in peace once the man had left.

Resisting the urge to smirk when he pulled down his mask to eat, he chose to ignore the choking sounds of the blonde in front of him, "Is something wrong?"

Blushing even more, Naru shook her head, "Um, no."

'Holy crap, Kakashi is hot!' She frantically shoved some rice in her mouth and avoided looking at him directly, 'I just saw Kakashi's face. I just saw Kakashi's face! I win the bet! I win Team 7's bet! Take that Teme!'

"Mou Naru-chan," Naru stiffened slightly at her name, "Am I shameful to look at?"

"Actually you're really hot," She slapped a hand over her mouth, even more embarrassed as she flushed red, avoiding his gaze, "Uh- I mean- Soy sauce?" Kakashi's chuckle was sensual, sending shivers down her spine and she bit her lip, "No soy sauce then?"

"No soy sauce," Kakashi confirmed, he reach across and brushed his fingers against her hand, making her jump, "If you think I'm hot, then you mustn't realise how gorgeous you are in comparison."

A small frown crossed her face as he watched her, before it turned to confusion, "A-Are you flirting with me? Sakura says when boys talk like this to a girl, that they are flirting with them."

'Thank you Sakura for helping.' Kakashi praised the pinkette, "Yes, I am."

Full lips pursed into a kissable pout, "Why?"

"Because I love you."

Naru froze in shock, raised chopsticks dropping from her hand as she stared at the male. Especially at the dimples that formed in his cheeks when he gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. It was the same smile Kiba gave Tenten, the one full of adoration and love. Her eyes lifted to his and she saw the warmth.

"What?"

He smiled mischievously at her breathless tone, not anger, that was a good thing. "Do you really think I would voluntarily spend so much of my time around someone, friend or not? Especially sleep beside them nearly every night?" The nights he was on a mission were the hardest, "Or scare off nearly every boy who even looked at you in a way that was just as sinful as Icha Icha?"

"I-" She closed her mouth with a snap and glanced away shyly, "You like me?"

"Love," Kakashi corrected and reached across the table to clasp her hand in his, "I love you. Ever since you returned with Jiraiya-sama."

Blinking as she was hit with this information, her eyes watered. Someone loves her. Loves her! A jinchuriki! Someone cursed with a burden that no one else could survive. She squeezed his hand back as tears ran down her face.

"I-I like you too," Naru replied softly, it wasn't love, but it was close to it. Her smile dazzled him, "I like you too Kakashi."

His heart soared and she found her lips being pressed frantically against his. "C'mon, let me pay. I have one more thing to show you."

Agreeing, she watched as he pulled up his mask and called for the cheque. His eyes never leaving hers the entire time. Her hands raised briefly to touch her lips and her cheeks warmed at the memory. Someone loved her! Truly loved her and meant it.

It was her fairytale ending.

* * *

"So is there a reason why I'm tied up in your living room?" Shikamaru's muffled voice interrupted Sakura's reading.

She glanced down quickly at the boy she comfortably sitting on, "No, not really."

"...Kakashi stole my date didn't he?" He was just glad Sakura went for carpet instead of just wood flooring. It was softer on the face. "This was a trap?"

"Yep, seems like it."

"Troublesome."

* * *

**A/N: Bit rushed and corny at the end. But voila! One-shot done! There is mistakes, but oh well. Enjoy!**


End file.
